comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Puerto Ricoball
San Juanball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Roman Catholism Protestantism Santería |friends = Spainball USAball (Usually) Philippinesball Cubaball (Sometimes) OASball Dominican Republicball Mexicoball Panamaball Costa Ricaball East Timorball South Koreaball (Because of K-Pop and Samsung) Japanball (Because of Animoo) Taiwanball Canadaball Hong Kongball Tringapore UKball NATOball New York Cityball (because of Hamilton) |enemies = Cubaball (Love Hate) Dominican Republicball (Love Hate) Haitiball (Navassa Islandball IS OURS!!!) Mexicoball (boxeo) STAY AWAY! South Korea is true Korea DCball (opponent in statehood) USABall |likes = Despacito Rum Platano Financial Stability Ricky Martin Faceblock Wisin Baseball Sofrito Padastro Canadaball capitalism �� his siblings �� �� Family Hermano Hermano Hermano Padre Mofongo Japanball South Koreaball |hates = Crime, Hurricanes, unemployment, terrorists, mantenidos, and not being allowed by USAball to freely trade Donald Trump (He barely gib any asistente) |founded = 1493 (Spanish Empireball), 1898 (USAball) () |predecessor = Spanish Puerto Ricoball |successor =US State of Puerto Ricoball |personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy, Smart and Wise, Ladysman, Joyful, and Likes to Party |intospace = Yes, with astronaut Joseph Acabá but with USAball's help |food = Bananas, Parcha, Cocina Criolla, Bubble Tea (now) |status = Commonwealth of USAballI (I hate being a territory though. And I'm still trying to join with Gringo as a US State.) Hurricane Maria completely destroyed my clay! I'm in the hospital now, American still very slow in recovering me! Dammit Trump! cannot still into electricity. WHEN will I even recover still |caption =DESPACITO!!! |notes = |bork = Ja Ja, Pasito Pasito|onlypredecessor = Spanish Puerto Ricoball |predicon = Spanish Puerto Rico}} Puerto Ricoball is an American territoryball. He used to be a province of Spainball, but USAball conquered it after the Spanish-American war. Due to Hurricane Maria, Puerto Rico fell into a coma and was sent to the hospital where he has woken up and is still awaiting aid from USAball in order to help rebuild his clay. Personality: Puerto Rico is usually very nice to anyone, but he gets very mad if he gets confused with Cubaball. He can also get very cocky. He is also thinking more every day to returning to live with Spainball due to USAball not letting him into America. Sometimes. He's getting flirty Fun facts: * Puerto Rico has the most clay of all US territories, and even has more land than two US states. In other words, he is the largest territory. * Puerto Ricoball copied his look from Cubaball to show support to the Cuban and Puerto Rican wars for independence. * Puerto Rico isn't just an island, but rather an archipelago. * 70% of USAball's rum comes from Puerto Ricoball. * San Juan is the oldest European-founded city in all of the US (and territories). * He has a bioluminescent bay. * If you include Spanish Empireball, Puerto Ricoball is actually older than USAball. * His name wasn't always Puerto Rico. Before the Spanish came, it was called "Boriké" and then it was called San Juan Bautista and the capital was called Puerto Rico. Jealous of the name the capital had, he decided to switch it. * He have another referendum to decide whether he can into state or independence. He chosen become a state. * He didnt get into America. So now he wants to be anschlussed by his mother again. * He got hit by Hurricane Irma and Hurricane Maria. After those hurricanes, he almost died. Family: * Spainball: His mother. They had a somewhat good/bad relationship but mostly good. He fought for independence against her only to be anschlussed by USAball. Now he is of wantings to become the 51st state of the United States. But... his Mother, Spain, is trying to convince him to became the 18th Autonomous Community of Spain. * Philippinesball: Brother. Both have similar cultures but are geographically very far away. * USAball: Stepfather. Both had complicated relationships with each other, but it all turned cool somewhere in the 60s. Now, he's pissed off that he's still a territory, but that's Washington's fault. He's also pissed that USA's not helping him quickly and that USA is slow at responding to the situation Puerto Rico had during Hurricane Maria. Got him crazy with Despacito * UKball: Good Grandpa * Cubaball: Brother. Both always have had a great relationship until the Cuban revolution. Once he became communist, their relationship strained severely. After the recent embassy openings USAball in Cubaball (and vice versa), Puerto Ricoball and Cubaball are good brothers and can hang out again......kinda....... they are "hermanitos" nonetheless.... * Mexicoball: Worst Latinos... still Latino brothers * Dominican Republicball: Brother. Both fight a lot over baseball, but in general get along pretty great like best buddies. Pretty much frenemies. * Canadaball: Moose and Syrup. Cool, adoptive uncle who never visits, but helped me spread Despacito and make it #1 around the world. Relationships: * United States Virgin Islandsball - Part of the Puerto Rican archipelago. Anschluss. * British Virgin Islandsball - USVI's brothers. They're irrelevant. Anschluss. * South Koreaball - They bring over Samsung and play LoL. I fought his evil brother. However, DESPACITO ES MAS VIEWED THAN GANGNAM STYLE NOW! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Enemies only in music * New York Cityball - Yo love your Broadway shows! Mi favorite es Hamilton, porque Lin-Manuel Miranda es there, and his ancestry es en mi clay. * Navassa Islandball - I watch over him from Haitiball. Anschluss. *Other Pacific relatives: Palauball, Guamball and Northern Mariana Islandsball * Venezuelaball: What do you think you are doing? Bolivar thinks you suck... * Haitiball: Gave aid to him after the 2010 earthquake. * Jamaicaball: Both haven't interacted much to even have a relationship. *DCball: He won't make me a state because he wants to become the 51st State Hijo de $&¨#@. Geography: The geography of Puerto Rico consists of an archipelago located between the Caribbean Sea and the North Atlantic Ocean, east of the Dominican Republic and west of the Virgin Islands. The main island ofPuerto Rico is the smallest and most eastern of the Greater Antilles. With an area of 3,515 square miles (9,104 km2), it is the 82nd largest island in the world. Various smaller islands and cays, including Vieques, Culebra, Mona, Desecheo, and Caja de Muertos comprise the remainder of the archipelago with only Culebra and Vieques being inhabited year-round. Mona is uninhabited through large parts of the year except for employees of the Puerto Rico Department of Natural Resources. Gallery: America true friend.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Ricoball.jpg Like father like son.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sd06SiH.png VuHuZ.png Puerto.png The Opposites.png France In Space.png zh:波多黎各球